Christmas Presents
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Annie buys gifts fior the two guys in her life.  Fun bit of holiday fluff.


_**CHRISTMAS PRESENTS**_

It was her first Christmas working with the CIA and Annie wanted to give gifts to certain people. So far she'd decided on Jai and of course Auggie. The present for Jai was ridiculously easy. The man was a latte junkie at times so a_ Starbucks_ gift card would do perfectly. She'd even found a humorous card to slip it in. The front depicted Santa enjoying a hot mug of coffee with the caption _Ever wonder how Santa makes it through the night? _Inside she'd scrawled _May you have a fun filled and caffeinated holiday_. And she knew just what to get Auggie ever since he'd complained of being cold that one day in early December.

But wondering if was appropriate to give one to Joan and what she might like Annie sought out Auggie on that question.

Auggie was working in his office when he heard Annie enter the familiar scent of her perfume always announcing her arrival. "Come on in and take a seat and I'll be finished up in a minute," he said.

Annie entered slipping into the vacant chair next o his and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Go ahead," the tech op replied, finishing whatever task he was working on and leaning back in his chair. "I'm just a fountain of knowledge."

"I was um trying to come up with presents for a few people," she began.

"And you need gift advice?" he interrupted. "Which people?"

"Well, Jai and of course you," Annie replied. "What I want to know is if it's okay to pick something out for Joan and what would be appropriate."

Auggie thought for a moment said, "I just happen to know Joan is crazy about _Belgium _chocolates. And she does let Arthur have a few so it can be to both."

"Thanks. Danielle and I are going Christmas shopping at the big outlet mall so I can find something there," the young woman replied.

"Any clue to what I'm getting?" the tech op hinted.

"Something to keep you warm and cozy," Annie said mysteriously.

"You'd better not be getting me a _snuggi_ because I'd look damn silly wearing it here," Auggie joked.

"No, not a _snuggi. _You'll find out when I give out the presents," Annie promised. She got to her feet and headed for the door. "Thank you for the advice _O Fountain of Knowledge_."

It was the last day before some of the lucky CIA operatives were getting Christmas vacation. Of course Langley was not like some places which could just shut down for the holidays, people had to be there 24/7 all year round. Annie had gotten a few days of and was looking forward to family Christmas with her parents flying in join the_ Walker-Brooks _household for the holidays.

Their work ended for the day Annie found herself joining Jai and Auggie at Allen's_ Tavern_ for a few beers and to give them their gifts. Taking a sip of her beer she asked, "So what are you two going to be doing over the holidays?"

"Making as brief an obligatory appearance at the annual Henry Wilcox holiday get together. Meet his latest lady friend and her friends. And then I'm catching the red eye flight to India to visit my mom for a few days," Jai replied sounding like an excited little boy.

"And you?" she asked turning to Auggie.

"Spending it in Illinois with my family. Haven't seen 'em since last year," the tech op replied. "Now it's your turn to tell us."

"My mom and dad are coming here for Christmas. Chloe and Claire are excited to see their grandparents and so am I," Annie replied.

"Hey, I better take off. Got packing and errands to do before I head out tomorrow," Jai spoke up throwing down a few bills on the table.

"Before you go I have a little something for you," Annie told him reaching into her purse and withdrawing the card. Handing it to him she said, "Merry Christmas"

Jai took the card opened it, laughed and said, "Just what I've always needed. Thank you."

"Have fun with your mom in India," Annie told him.

"Since I don't have anything for you I'll pick up something while I'm there," He gave her a brief hug before picking up his jacket and heading for the door saying, "Merry Christmas."

"What did you get him?" Auggie asked.

"A _Starbucks_ gift card. Perfect gift you think?" Annie asked and laughed.

"Hmm. So that rather sizeable gift bag that has been setting in the vacant chair is for me?" the tech op asked. "Gee I wonder what you got me."

"Go ahead and open it," she replied handing it over. "It's not a _snuggi_," Annie replied.

Auggie reached in and pulled out the gift saying, "It feels like a blanket of some kind."

"It's an electric blanket that plugs into your computer _usb _port," Annie explained. "I found it at that _Think Geek_ website. Apparently it's a must have Geek accessory."

"Hmm shall we go see if it actually works?" the tech op asked giving her a wink.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm feeling a little bit cold tonight," the young woman replied. Tossing some money on the table she got up and then with the gift bag in one hand and Auggie's arm linked with hers they headed for the door.

_A/N The website and gift actually do exist. I blame a friend for talking about both too much and giving me this wee little bunny. _

_Merry Christmas everyone._

_Want to give mne a present. Review please. I know people are reading but are they liking? _


End file.
